Another Journey, Another Quest
by close-ur-eyes91
Summary: Author: close-ur-eyes91 Pairings/Characters:Sora/Kairi,Riku/Namine,Donald,Goofy,Mickey Warnings:Language and Violence Summary: They are to embark on a mission to save what is precious to them.


Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy Mickey, Kairi and Namine were walking on a road that seemed to stretch on for eternity

Another Journey, Another Quest

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Kairi and Namine were walking on a road that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. They had been travelling it for a week, only stopping to make camp. Unfortunately they were out of supplies, which was bad because Donald had come down with a rare sickness. His sickness seemed to get worse by the day; causing him to be delusional and unstable. One time when Riku went to check on him, Donald blasted him with a fatal curse which Riku was lucky enough to avoid. Donald had mistaken him for a heartless.

By now Sora and the gang had been battling the forces of the malevolent Heartless for 5 years, and it felt like their efforts were in vain as it seemed more worlds were under the fist of evil than were being freed by the heroes. On many occasions Sora had contemplated conceding and giving into the darkness, luckily, Kairi was there to talk him out of making that mistake. A lot of things had changed amongst our heroes as well; for instance, Sora finally confessed his love for Kairi, the two of them becoming an item and expecting a baby. Riku and Namine also started warming up to each other, considering he tortured her whilst under the possession of Ansem. Mickey, Donald and Goofy also experienced life altering changes, although theirs were not such happy ones.

When Ansem was restored to full power he took his army of dark heartless and assaulted the Eden of Disney Castle in hopes of destroying King Mickey. In the process, the castle was destroyed along with the cornerstone of light, which was the only pure source of good left; but this pales in comparison to the loss King Mickey suffered. He lost his one and only, his other half, if you will, his heart and soul: he lost Queen Minnie. This spun the wise King in such a flurry of emotions that at one point he even wanted to commit suicide, but his best friend and confidant, Donald managed to convince him not to. He now seeks to avenge the loss of Queen Minnie. Later down the track Donald suffered the loss of his loved one; Daisy. She was put in charge to help the survivors of Ansem's previous attack and on a follow up attack Daisy was caught up in the cross fire and was killed. Goofy witnessed the attack and was also caught in the crossfire, but escaped with only the loss of his left arm. He now wears a bionic arm. He was then dealt the task of telling Donald of the loss of Daisy. Donald vowed he would seek vengeance for her demise and the demise of those she was protecting.

A little while after the destruction of Disney Castle the group met up with Reece, the leader of the Red Dragons. This group were ex members of the elite unit known as the 3rd Hand, who worked for Tokami Enterprises. The group were the bodyguards of Mr Tokami, but when he sold out and allied himself with Ansem the group deserted him and helped Sora and the gang to be more equipped to battle evil. Ironically, after their desertion Ansem hired Sephroth to assassinate Mr. Tokami and assumed control of T. Enterprises now using its resources for he's evil ambitions.

"Riku hows Donald?" asked Goofy. Goofy knew the answer deep in his heart; Donald was getting worse by the day. Everyone knew, really, but asking that question somehow gave them hope that it would change.

"He's still the same as he was the other day and the day before that, it's like he's not even fighting it, like he's lost all hope," Riku replied.

"Yeah, but so would you if you lost someone you cared about," retorted Goofy.

"Hey, settle down you two! Donald will be fine, he is a strong little Duck; he knows it will be an insult to Daisy's memory to just give up," explained Mickey.

"Yeah, well I hope he starts to improve soon as I am sick of being blasted by volleys of his magic when I change his sheets!" yelled out Kairi. "He actually mistook me for that blonde bitch Larxene. I mean, dude, I'm a red head!"

"A gorgeous one at that," swooned Sora.

"Sweet talker," said a blushing Kairi.

"Everyone! Quiet! I sense darkness approaching," whispered Mickey.

"How many are there?" asked Riku.

"About 9 if I'm not mistaken and God, I hope I'm not mistaken."

Mickey was indeed right; there was a group of heartless patrolling the surrounding area of their camp.

"Quickly, Namine! Construct an illusion around our position: there could be more sinister beings lurking," ordered Riku.

At that point Xaldin appeared. Since Ansem's return to full strength Xaldin had been an integral part in his movements.

"Ha, ha, ha! Taunted Xaldin. "You really thought you could hide from us? Us who are loyal soldiers to Ansem and the so very powerful dark army that he controls."

"Shut it, you arsehole," spat Goofy.

"Tough words from a cripple, "chuckled Xaldin.

Sora, Riku and Mickey summoned their weapons while Goofy retreated with Namine and Kairi to a safe place.

Staring down at Riku and Sora, Xaldin yelled, "What's this? You really want to face _me_ in battle? Very well! Watch as I turn your weapons of light to dust!"

"Quit stalling then, Xaldin," taunted Sora.

Xaldin then clicked his fingers and out of the tent came Namine and Kairi bound in ropes.

"Sora, Riku!" yelled the girls.

At that moment they disappeared, spirited away, if you will. "What did you do with the girls?" yelled Sora, accusingly.

"Don't worry they're fine… for now, anyway," teased Xaldin.

"We will wipe that smirk from your face! Are you ready fellas?" asked Sora.

"You betcha! I'm always ready. Riku, you take the left of him; Sora, you take the right and I'll tackle him head on," Mickey ordered, telepathically.

All three of them started to assault Xaldin, but just as they were about to make contact, Xaldin flash stepped and manoeuvred out of harm's way, he then did his spring attack, carving up Riku, Mickey and Sora followed by his heart of darkness lance attack which brought them crumbling to their knees.

"I won't give up that easy!" Sora struggled to get up and charged in a no holds barred and released a Ragnarok attack. Xaldin blocked the attack and delivered a devastating blow on Sora causing him to be knocked out.

When he came round he realised Riku, Mickey and he were knocked out, too.

"Riku, Mickey! Wake up, quickly! We have a problem: the girls are gone and Goofy is seriously hurt! Get your asses in gear now!" yelled Sora. Riku and Mickey started to stir as they recovered from the beating Xaldin dealt them.

"Shit!" cursed Riku. "We better tend to Goofy; he's busted up pretty bad, we'll have to repair his arm."

Mickey pulled out his Keyblade, tapping it on Goofy's mangled arm. "That's better," he said, relieved.

Goofy opened his eyes. "Eyuk where's the girls? Xaldin took em I tried to stop him, but he over powered me with his dastardly heartless."

"Calm down, old friend, it's alright we _will_ get them back," said Riku reassuringly.

"Hey what's that attached on your belt Goofy?" asked Sora quizzically.

They all look down at a crumpled bit of paper hanging by his belt. They pulled it out to discover it was a letter from the girls. The letter said:

_Dear fellas,_

_When you read this Kairi and I will have been kidnapped. You are, no doubt, wondering how I knew this. Well, I had a vision that showed me. Why didn't I warn you all? If I was to warn you it would have amounted to something even worse than what happened. We are being held against our will (Obviously :P) at Tokami Enterprises. Ansem plans to use our hearts in a ritual which will set off a chain reaction of darkness throughout all the worlds. Please hurry, Kairi can't hold out like I can! Remember, she's pregnant and fighting for two, so hurry up. _

_Riku __… I love you._

_3 Namine_

"Damn, Riku, how long have you been getting love from young Namine?" asked Sora.

"Not now, moron! We have more pressing matters to attend to," Riku retorted.

"I agree. Sora, keep your head out the gutter," said Mickey.

"Don't worry, Riku, I was just playing. I mean, I know they are both in danger. Hey Mickey, Goofy what do you reckon we should do?" asked Sora.

"Well, I'll stay here and look after Donald; he's too sick to be left alone, plus I am not much use in this condition. But you three should go, they're counting on you to rescue them," Goofy answered.

"I'm ready."

"So am I!"

"Well, it's set then. We're going on a rescue mission!" announced Mickey, grandly.

"Shouldn't we have a plan though?" enquired Riku.

"We have a plan, Riku … It's '_take no prisoners!_'" spat Sora. "Now, let's go!"

Riku and Mickey nodded and followed Sora as he set off to rescue the only things left precious to them.

Later that night they arrived at Tokami Enterprises, ready and anxious for the battle that was sure to ensue. They slowly approached the door as it opened, slowly. They entered.

"Looks like they were expecting us," said Sora

"ANSEM come out and face us you COWARD!" yelled Sora.

"All in good time," whispered a mysterious voice in the distance.

Things started to dim and go dark, and then they were all unconscious.

They woke up feeling like they had slept a week.

"Argh! Where are we? What happened? Did they get the jump on us?" Sora screamed uneasily.

"Hmm good question," answered Riku.

"I haven't a clue, all I know is we have to get moving," answered Mickey.

There were no doors where they were held and their weapons were gone.

"Shit I can't summon. Can you?" asked Riku, with a worried tone to his voice.

"No I can't, isn't it obvious? This room doesn't allow us to equip or summon our usual weapons," answered Mickey, "but maybe we can try something else."

A baseball bat appeared in Mickey's hand, the same thing appeared in Riku and Sora's hands. "Whoa, it worked! I guess it's not all that restrictive," said Mickey.

Just then an armoured heartless appeared.

"How can we defend ourselves with these piss weak weapons?" cursed Riku.

"We are gonna have to try," answered Sora.

As if they were all thinking the same thing all three of them charged and just as they swung to make contact the armoured heartless disappeared. The gang then found themselves strung by what looked to be ropes made from dark energy.

"It was a trap!" screamed Riku.

"No shit, Sherlock," retorted Sora, irritably.

"You two just keep your heads together and everything will be fine," called out Mickey.

Out of the darkness came a voice. "I see you have finally made it," cooed Ansem.

"Ansem, you're going to pay for the pain you have caused!" screamed Mickey.

"Yeah and that goes double for Xaldin as well. Now, release the girls and we will make this quick and painless!" spat Sora.

"Light will always prevail!" added Riku.

At that moment Ansem appeared along side Xaldin. "Whatever you boys reckon, let me ask you a question: When you walk out in the sunlight what is cast out on the sidewalk? A shadow, and a shadow, my friend, is the reflection of a person's inner darkness. You see, there cannot be light without darkness, this is the balance of nature."

"As always my lord you are correct" said Xaldin, in an admiring tone.

"Yes you are right about the balance but what you are trying to do will destroy the balance," replied Sora.

"And now, if you don't mind, we are going to take you down!" added Riku.

"Very well," replied Ansem. Ansem clicked his fingers and Riku, Mickey and Xaldin found themselves teleported to a separate room, leaving Sora and Ansem to face one another.

"Just like old times eh Ansem?" smiled Sora.

"I thought it would be more fitting this way I mean since we do have such a long history, don't you agree?"

"Just let Kairi and Namine go," pleaded Sora.

Again, he clicked his fingers and the girls appeared right before him, but just as quickly as they appeared they vanished again.

"You bastard! Let them go this minute! They have no need to be here," growled Sora.

"Ah, but your wrong; they do indeed. I'm going to use their hearts as the key to the door of darkness, which will send a chain reaction of heartless and their darkness through all worlds connected, enslaving all who inhabits them," explained Ansem. "Now enough chit-chat – lets _fight_! You're now able to summon your weapon," yelled Ansem.

"Very well, Ansem, but you don't stand a chance."

Sora went into Ultra drive mode, then lunged, jumping with such aggressive force that when Ansem parried he got flung back.

"Well, well, Sora. You have certainly improved upon your attacks … but I'm afraid they are no match for me," taunted Ansem.

Ansem summoned his guardian heartless. He latched onto its back and, like a missile, launched himself towards Sora. Sora was too slow to block and got nailed by Ansem's attack.

"Ugh!" groans Sora.

He quickly recovered his stance and cast stop on Ansem, while Ansem was momentarily incapacitated Sora laid into him with a flurry of attacks just as the spell was about to wear off he assaulted him with Ragnarok, this caused a lot of damage to Ansem who groaned in pain,"Ugh, oof err, meh!"

Ansem recovered quickly enough to parry a devastating blow from Sora, then sends his guardian heartless at him in a spinning tornado. The guardian grabbed Sora by the back and restrained him, thus allowing Ansem to pummel Sora.

Sora coughed and spluttered, but was lucky enough to escape the guardian grasp and spin around to hit Ansem in the face.

"Argh! Nice shot Sora!"

"I don't need your praise!" spat Sora.

Sora proceeded to try and impale Ansem, but was too slow allowing Ansem time to grab hold of the end of the blade and super head butt poor Sora, who flew back and landed violently on the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Haahaa I knew you couldn't beat me!" Ansem taunts.

Ansem was about to administer the final blow, when suddenly he stopped. A strange black light started emitting from Sora's lifeless body. Sora suddenly leapt to his feet.

"How can this _be_? It's _impossible_!" exclaimed a scared Ansem.

"No, Ansem, it isn't. I finally understand. You were right! Darkness must coincide with the light, but what you still don't comprehend is we can choose to control that darkness which, if used properly, will empower us!" explains Sora.

Sora, using all the will and his new found strength, summoned not one but two keyblades the 'Oathkeeper' and 'Oblivion', he then spun them around charging them up and charges Ansem to lay a balanced but powerful attack, bringing Ansem crumbling to the ground.

"Argh, err!" Ansem coughed and spluttered. "Sora it was a privilege to have fought you," he said, before disappearing into dust..

"I wonder where the others are," says Sora quizzically, panting.

At that moment Kairi and Namine appeared out of nowhere. "Kairi!" Sora ran up to her and hugs her before then rubbing her stomach. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Sora, we're fine. Oh my God, I have missed you _so_ much!" Kairi exclaims with tears starting to form in her eyes."

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm here everything will be fine, I promise," said Sora reassuringly.

"Uh Sora, where's Riku?" asked Namine, with a worried look on her face.

"I dunno; Mickey and Riku were transported with Xaldin to another room to battle," Sora explained to them both.

Two figures then started to descend from a staircase. "Guess who, guys!" called out a cheery, but battered looking Riku.

"Sora we did it! We defeated Xald…." But before he could finish Namine ran up and practically barrelled him over.

"Riku…Riku Oh my God! You're ok! I love you so much! God I missed you!" She began to kiss him furiously.

Riku gazed into Namine's eyes. "I love you to Namine; I don't ever want to lose you," Riku said, lovingly.

"Come on, guys, lets get back to camp; we need to tell Donald and Goofy the good news!" shouted Mickey.

"Yea and after we regroup we get to work on defeating the last of Organisation XIII," called out Riku.

They then left to return to their camp and regroup before leaving for what will be another trying quest. How will there next journey play out? Only time will tell.

THE END

By Dylan Jones


End file.
